


Definition of Bravery

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: 2dshepard, Anniversary, Biting, Coitus Interruptus, Cousins Be Creepin', Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Family Issues, Female Ejaculation, Fingering, Illustrated, Korrasami Anniversary, Loud Sex, Magic Cock, Oral Sex, Public Display of Affection, Scratching, Steam Bath, Strap-Ons, They're both a sweaty mess ok?, glacier spirits festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is brave when it comes to most things, but slightly shy about public displays of affection. Asami has a plan to help her loosen up. (Illustrated by the amazing @2dshepard)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2dshepard](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=2dshepard).



> This was written and drawn in celebration of Korrasami's official one year anniversary. December 19th, 2014 was such a special day for all of us, and 2dshepard and I wanted to give back to our fellow LoK fans. n__n
> 
> Beware, there are NSFW drawings embedded in this story. Please follow me @raedmagdon and @2dshepard on tumblr. We'll be collaborating again in the future, and the second part of this story is already written!
> 
>  **Warnings for Part One:** Loud sex, explicit vanilla sexual content. (This part stands alone and is a-ok for people who aren't super into my strap-on stories).
> 
>  **Warnings for Part Two:** The SatoCock makes an appearance for the rest of you thirsty bitches, and even MORE loud sex (in a special steam bath).

Asami huddled against Korra's side, holding her mittened hand tight as they strolled through the square. The sun had set, but the Glacier Spirits Festival was in full swing. Laughing children darted between the colorful booths, clasping candy and prizes close to their chests and shoving each other into snowbanks. A few enthusiastic adults joined them, while others murmured over intricate ice sculptures. Once in awhile, everyone looked up and stared at the sky. Glowing green ribbons wove through the darkness, vibrant enough to shine above the torchlight.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Asami sighed, giving Korra a soft, half-lidded look. They had spent the entire day together, and despite the festival's high-energy atmosphere, Korra's company was relaxing. "I'm glad we decided to come. The past few months have been so busy, I've barely had time to catch my breath."

Korra squeezed her hand, then linked their arms together. "Yeah. We needed another vacation. I don't think we've taken a break like this since our trip to the Spirit World."

Despite the cold, Asami's cheeks flushed. She could recall the trip in vivid detail a year later, and she knew it would stay one of her favorite memories forever. "Well, we could go again after the festival ends. The southern portal's only a short ride away." She scanned the crowd, then leaned in beside Korra's ear. "And it's more private than the palace."

"Hey, the palace is plenty private," Korra huffed. "It has six floors. We've got our own suite. Oh, what's over there?"

A small crowd had gathered around the cotton candy booth, and Asami only hesitated for a moment before tugging Korra in the opposite direction. She knew her lover's weaknesses. "Food you shouldn't have. You already ate dinner at the feast."

Korra shrugged, offering an unrepentant grin. "Bending burns calories. A girl's gotta eat."

Asami resisted the temptation to make a smart comment. She and Korra hadn't done  _that_  in almost a week, despite her frequent invitations. Korra was usually happy to meet her every need, but their vacation so far had been disappointingly chaste. Although Tonraq and Senna had known about their relationship almost from the start, Korra was still shy about public displays of affection. She often slipped her hand free when her parents approached, and she never stood too close. 

It was such a contrast to her old brash, take-it-or-leave-it attitude that Asami had assumed something was wrong until Korra had reassured her.  _'It wasn't like this with Mako,'_ Korra had admitted under gentle questioning.  _'Maybe the past few years changed me. I'm proud of our relationship, but I don't like being the center of attention the way I used to. It's not you, I promise. This is my problem, and I'm gonna fix it. Just give me a little time.'_

Asami had done her best to take the explanation at face-value. It was true that Korra had been quieter and more introspective since returning to Republic City a year ago, and not just with her. The fact that Korra was cuddling up to her was promising progress, but she prepared herself for disappointment. If Tonraq and Senna passed by, or anyone else happened to stare too long, Korra would probably put some distance between them.

"So, what should we do now?" Korra asked, recapturing her attention. "Start a fire? Midnight snack raid?" A sly smirk spread across her face. "Snowbomb people coming in from up on the balcony?"

Asami thought about it. The fire sounded nice, but she had already eaten, and it would take at least two servings of sake before she felt mischievous enough to snowbomb any Water Tribe dignitaries. "Maybe if we spot Desna and Eska..." She leaned in again, tucking a lock of Korra's choppy hair into its proper place. "But I was thinking the two of us could go to bed early and keep each other company."

The embarrassed heat radiating from Korra's face was palpable. "Uh, when you say  _go to bed..._ "

They stopped on the wide front steps, and Asami cupped Korra's chin before she could glance around like a nervous animal. "I don't mean for sleeping."

Knowing she was trapped, but not objecting too much to her capture, Korra laughed. "Asami Sato, you're insatiable. Are you coming on to me?"

"Not bluntly enough if you have to ask," Asami drawled. "And since you're throwing that word around, I think  _you're_  insatiable. I had to invent a brand new sex toy to keep you satisfied."

Korra's forehead puckered up, and her lower lip threatened to push out in a pout. "Hey, who's really insatiable, huh? The one who wanted the sex toy, or the one who spent weeks designing it?"

Asami cast a sidelong look at a large group of people approaching the steps. "Are you sure you want to have this conversation in public?" As she expected, Korra took a step back. Her expression screamed embarrassment, and Asami tried not to be hurt.  _This isn't about you,_  she reminded herself, exchanging nods with the strangers as they passed.  _It's about Korra, and she's trying to work on it._

Once they were alone, Korra's startled look turned to one of guilt. She hung her head, sighing with sadness instead of relief. "I'm sorry. There wasn't any reason for me to do that."

"It's okay," Asami said. "It feels like we've been dating forever, but I know in some ways, this is still new." She reached out for Korra's hand again, pleased when the offer wasn't rejected. "Why don’t we go in? You can make it up to me. In private."

Korra smiled weakly and squeezed her fingers. "Deal. But you have to promise you'll be quiet. No shouting the roof down like you do at home."

"Isn't that a bit hypocritical? You're just as loud as..." A wicked thought tugged at Asami's mind, taking root and beginning to grow. "... I am..." She eyed Korra as a plan began to take shape. Perhaps she had a mischievous streak in her after all. "All right, I promise to be quiet."

Instead of accepting, Korra gave her a suspicious look. "Why are you acting like you're about to do something sneaky?"

"I'm not," Asami lied, tugging Korra toward the giant double doors. "Cross my heart."

Korra didn't seem satisfied, but she allowed herself to be led inside. "I'm going to figure out what you're up to," she said as they crossed the entrance hall. Despite the group they had run into earlier, it was mostly abandoned. Most of the city was outside enjoying the festival, and everyone else was sleeping off dinner.

"I'm not up to anything. Just thinking about how I want my apology..." 

After scanning the area for observers, Asami curled her fingers around Korra's neck. After checking to make sure the closeness was welcome, she brought their lips together. It did more to warm her up than stepping inside. A year since their first, Korra's kisses still had the power to melt her. To her delight, Korra didn't pull back, or even remain passive. She returned the kiss, deepening it into a hot, slow, sticky mess.

By the time they broke apart for air, Asami knew her lips were swollen from more than the cold. "How was that?" Korra panted, only an inch away.

"It's a start." Asami's cheeks ached from smiling, but she didn't mind. Her earlier hurt was becoming a distant memory. "But I think you can do better."

They snuck up the stairs together, ducking into shadows and around corners to continue their string of kisses. Korra remained skittish, but Asami managed to maneuver her against a wall on the second floor landing without too much trouble. She held Korra's face, capturing her lips until their lungs burned. The heat of her mouth was incredible, and Asami hummed in surprise and pleasure when Korra sucked teasingly at her tongue.

"I thought you were afraid of getting caught?" She tugged Korra's fur-lined collar aside, latching on to a tender place beneath her jawline.

"I—I was... I am... Ooh,  _Asami..._ " Korra's eyes fluttered shut, and Asami decided to take it as a sign of success. She trailed along the column of Korra's throat, only pausing at her hammering pulse point. "But then you do  _that,_  and I... ugh. This is your fault."

Asami was more than happy to accept the blame, especially if it meant she could keep going. She waited to see if Korra wanted to stop before slipping a hand under the hem of her parka. It hardly took any searching to find bare skin. Korra radiated enough warmth to soak through the material of her glove. "You didn't layer up much, did you? Not that I mind..."

Korra stiffened at the first brush of her fingers. "Maybe you should continue that thought in our room."

"Are you sure you can handle three more flights of stairs?" she purred into the crook of Korra's neck. "You look like you can barely stand."

"I, uhhmm..." Whatever answer Korra might have given trailed off when Asami trapped the lobe of her ear. She tugged it with her teeth, careful to bite lightly and use plenty of hot breath. "D—don't do that yet. I... I think I'm gonna pass out."

Reluctantly, Asami stepped back to give Korra some room. "It's only been a week. Are you really that worked up?"

Korra shook herself, straightening her clothes. "You'd be worked up too if your beautiful girlfriend pinned you against a wall and started making out with you."

"That wasn't making out," she promised, offering a steady hand. Having Korra trip over herself in her dazed state was only flattering in theory. "Making out is what we're going to do once we get upstairs." Korra started to sway, and Asami decided an arm around the waist was the way to go. "If we actually make it upstairs."

They did, although not without a few delays. Things got carried away somewhere between the fourth and fifth floors, and they were still kissing when they made it to their room. It wasn't until Korra's back was pressed against the door that she seemed to realize where they were and what they were doing. "Wait," she whispered, tensing up and aiming a nervous glance across the hall. "My parents. They could've come in early..."

Asami sighed. She was grateful for the hospitality, but she wished Tonraq and Senna had placed them a little further from the master bedroom. "I'm pretty sure we're the only ones here." She cradled Korra's cheek, tracing it with the pad of her thumb. "We can be as loud as we want."

"Please, don't," Korra pleaded. "Bite the pillow if you have to. Or me. Just keep it down, or I'll never be able to look at them again."

"I won't make a peep," Asami promised, trying her best to sound convincing. She opened the door, and they both stumbled through it.

She began tearing at her clothes as soon as they were alone. Normally, she liked letting Korra do the honors, but she was far too impatient to wait. While she shrugged out of her coat, Korra lit the fire, which did nothing to stop her visible shivering. "You could have asked me to warm you up," Asami teased while she peeled away her top.

Korra beamed at the offer. She pulled off her parka, and the toned strip of skin she accidentally revealed when her shirt rode up was impossible for Asami to resist. Korra's muscles had always been her downfall. She hurried to remove her gloves as well and reached out to touch them. Korra's bare flesh burned beneath her palms, and she couldn't drink in enough of it. "Or maybe you should help warm me up instead..."

The rest of their clothes disappeared rapidly, falling to the floor as they traded hungry kisses. Asami knew she had scored a victory when Korra moaned into her mouth and fisted a handful of her hair to keep her close. She allowed the eager gesture, but began walking Korra backwards, unfastening the knot at the front of her pants and letting her fur-lined skirt flutter to the floor. "Bed," she said in a low voice, steering Korra toward the mattress. Korra continued staring at her with cloudy blue eyes, lips parted for another kiss, and so she explained further. "In another minute, you won't be able to stand."

She was right. Their next kiss made Korra's knees buckle, and she collapsed when her calves hit the edge of the bed. Asami took a moment to admire Korra's breasts as she struggled to sit up, lingering on the tight brown nipples that capped them. "Everything else too," she ordered. "A week's too long to go without seeing you naked." Korra's loose pants were only part-way down, and she hadn't even started on her underwear. That was unacceptable.

Korra blinked. It took her a second to process the command, but once she did, she obeyed immediately. While she kicked off her boots, Asami removed her camisole. Korra's fumbling fingers hadn't quite been able to manage it. Once it fell away, she pulled her hair up, tying it into a messy ponytail with the band she kept around her wrist. She had plans, and she didn't want anything to interrupt them.

A soft whine let her know that Korra had noticed. "You put your hair up," she said, chewing at her lower lip. " _Not fair._ "

"You took your shirt off." Asami stared at the bunched muscles of Korra's 

abdomen. Even while she was sitting, they stood out beneath her skin. "I think we're even."

"But..."

Asami made quick work of her remaining clothes. They suddenly felt constricting, and she would need easy access once she put her plan into motion. "I'm being practical." She dropped to her knees, stroking Korra's tense thighs. "Besides, you're going to need something to hold onto."

"You mean... Oh Spirits," Korra muttered.

"You said I couldn't scream..." Asami's gaze trailed lower, past the muscles she loved so much until she landed on her real goal. Korra's outer lips were already swollen, and the inner ones glistened with wetness. The sight was so tempting that she had to restrain herself from dipping down for a proper taste. "I can't make any noise while my mouth is busy."

Korra didn't, or couldn't, say anything. She just gripped the edge of the bed and opened her legs wider.

Even though everything she wanted was spread out before her, Asami took her time getting there. After waiting an entire week, she wasn't in the mood to rush. She kissed her way up along Korra's right thigh, testing the different kinds of reactions she could cause. Light kisses made Korra quiver, and using her tongue coaxed out sharp, barely-stifled gasps. When she sank her teeth in, Korra squirmed and started laughing. "St—ahh... stop! That tickles."

"Hmm?" Asami let go, replacing the bite with the edges of her nails. "What about this?" She raked them down, earning a delighted hiss of surprise.

Korra's hips pumped against the empty air and a shudder ran through her. "No. That, um... that didn't tickle. But if you're trying to torture me..."

Asami gazed up at Korra with half-lidded eyes, batting her lashes. "I haven't even started torturing you yet."

She bowed her head before Korra could plead for mercy, picking up right where she had left off. The higher she travelled, the wetter her kisses became and the longer they lasted. When she finally reached her destination, Korra was fisting the sheets and struggling not to move. Her heavy breathing broke with soft whimpers, and Asami smiled in triumph. She still hadn't gotten the specific sound she was waiting for, but she had a feeling it wouldn't take long. "Remember to be quiet," she murmured just before she sucked the stiff bud of Korra's clit.

That almost caused the shout she was after. Korra went rigid, and her mouth dropped open in a silent scream. Asami swelled with pride. If two seconds of contact could transform Korra's face that much, she knew it was only a matter of time. She began using flat, broad strokes to start with, covering everything she could without releasing her prize. It would be the easiest thing in the world to push Korra over the edge early, but then she might not get what she wanted.  _I've already got her this worked up. It would be a shame to waste the opportunity._

Soon, slickness coated her chin. Korra's clit pounded in the seal of her lips, and she drew it deeper, painting circles over the tip. "Shit, Asami..." The words were almost a whisper, but the desperation in them was obvious. Asami pressed harder, and caught Korra clutching the edge of the bed for dear life. "You're gonna... gonna make me come already..."

_As long as you scream when you do it. Shy Korra was cute for a while, but I need to hear how much you want me._

When the rocking of Korra's hips became a little too erratic, Asami moved down. Korra's taste hit her tongue, stronger than before, and she made it her mission to gather more. Thankfully, there was plenty for her to enjoy. She circled Korra's entrance, teasing a little before she pushed forward. A rush of wetness greeted her, and she groaned in approval.

The slight vibration had Korra bucking. Asamie did her best to keep up, but she would have slipped if Korra hadn't grasped the back of her head with both hands. The grip on her hair was a little too hard, but she didn't care.  _I knew you'd need something to hold onto._ She increased her speed, ignoring the ache in her jaw and pushing as far as possible. It didn't get Korra to shout, but it made her hips jerk. Her muscles fluttered, and she arched off the mattress, freezing in place.

Right away, Asami knew she had gone too far. Sweetness spilled over her lips, running into her mouth and covering the lower half of her face, but it wasn't accompanied by a scream. Somehow, through sheer force of will, or perhaps because she was overwhelmed, Korra was keeping quiet. She returned to the twitching bud of Korra's clit, swirling her tongue around it, but it was already too late. Korra rode out the waves of her release in total silence, trembling violently enough to rock the bed without making a single sound.

Finally, Korra finished coming, dragging in ragged breaths with each aftershock that rippled through her. When she spoke, it was in a wavering voice, one word at a time. "Asami. Fuck. Your mouth..."

Asami looked up into Korra's beautiful blue eyes, still hazy with desire. She looked back down between Korra's legs, where her lips pouted open. Her clit was thick and swollen beneath its hood, and she was still shimmering with wetness. Asami's gaze narrowed in determination. She hadn't pulled her hair back for nothing, and she wasn't going to stop until she earned the scream she had been working for. She brought her right hand beneath her chin, bringing two fingers to Korra's entrance.

"Wait, it's supposed to be your t— _uhh!_ " Korra never got the rest of her sentence out. Asami made sure of it by hooking forward. When she found the spot she was looking for, Korra squeezed down and started shaking all over. Her stomach clenched, but before her hips could start thrusting, Asami sucked her clit back in and formed a seal. She doubled her efforts, curling her fingers until the tendons in her wrist burned and lashing lightning-quick with her tongue.

Her goal was to be overwhelming, and she succeeded spectacularly. Korra lost control. Her head tipped back, and a yell tore from her chest, loud enough to fill the entire room. Asami kept her fingers exactly where they were, applying as much pressure as she dared while she grazed her teeth over the shaft of Korra's clit. She had thought one good shout would satisfy her ego, but it wasn't nearly enough. She didn't let up, and soon, Korra was howling to the ceiling, completely lost in pleasure.

Korra's second orgasm didn't take her by surprise. She was prepared for the flood, and she let Korra's pulsing muscles pull her fingers deeper. The clutching tightness didn't give her much room to maneuver, but she tried her best to keep going, determined to draw every drop of pleasure from Korra's quaking body. Her efforts paid off. Instead of fading like the first, Korra's climax only seemed to grow stronger. She screamed until her voice cracked, and even then, she couldn't seem to stop.

The sound made Asami throb in sympathy. She was suddenly reminded of the ache between her own legs, one that had been steadily building without her notice while Korra was the sole focus of her attention. She slid her free hand down, whimpering when she discovered that her thighs were already covered in warm, slick trails. Taking Korra's shudders as proof that she deserved it, she searched for the pounding point of her clit, trapping it beneath slippery fingertips.

Her release crashed over her immediately. She let out a shout of her own, although Korra's heat muffled the noise. Wetness gushed between her fingers, pouring down her wrist with each ripple of her inner walls. Somewhere between contractions, Asami realized Korra hadn't stopped coming. Her abdominal muscles flexed, and although her desperate cries had become soft moans, she continued to twitch. "Asami, you're... that was..." she slurred, but Asami barely heard her. She was still a slave to the powerful shivers coursing through her body.

When her brain finally started working, she noticed the grip on her head was gone. Korra had fallen backwards onto the bed, and she was wearing a blissful look on her face. "Let me try that again. You're  _amazing,_  Asami."

Asami laughed and moved to brush aside her messy hair before realizing that both her hands were a mess. She blew away the strands clinging to her lips instead, feeling flushed and  _very_ pleased with herself. "Amazing, huh?" She wasn't usually one to brag, but making Korra come undone like that had to be one of her finest achievements—right up there with modernizing Central City Station. "Is that why you couldn't keep quiet?"

Instead of being embarrassed, Korra simply smiled and closed her eyes. "Mhmm. I feel way too good to care. C'mere. Cuddle with me until I get my second wind."

Asami's eyebrows arched with interest. "What are you going to do then?" she asked, hopping up onto the bed and slinging an arm around Korra's midsection.

Korra hummed, pretending to think about it. "Payback, Miss Sato. If the entire South Pole has to know we were having sex, I'm going to make damn sure they hear you, too."

 

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want any more seaweed noodles? We've got plenty left."

Asami waved away Senna's offer with a polite smile. "They were delicious, but no thanks. I'm still full from all that five flavor soup last night."

"Donh blame yoo," Korra said from around a full mouth. One of her cheeks was stuffed with crab, and even though they had only been eating for a few minutes, her plate was almost empty. "S'really guh."

Asami considered telling her to swallow before she continued talking, but fortunately, Senna beat her to it. "Korra, you know better than to talk while you're chewing. If it's that important, it can wait a few seconds."

She gulped dutifully, wiping her chin on her sleeve while Asami and Senna exchanged looks. Korra had many wonderful qualities, but her table manners left a lot to be desired. "So, what's the plan for lunch?" Korra asked, completely oblivious to their disapproval. "Because if there's any of this giant king crab left, I'm having it."

"Bending burns calories, right?" Asami teased, offering Korra's usual excuse. "But are you sure you should be thinking about lunch before you've even finished breakfast?"

"It's not my fault," Korra protested. "I usually have to go all the way up to the Northern Water Tribe to get giant king crab. Guess the creepy cousins are good for something, huh?"

As if her statement had summoned them, two hunched figures appeared in the kitchen doorway, draped in identical blue robes and wearing equally identical scowls. Asami nudged Korra's arm to warn her, almost dislodging the next bite from her chopsticks. Korra was annoyed at first, but when she realized she had been overheard, her expression became sheepish. She didn't say anything, offering the twins a tiny wave instead.

"Hello Desna, Eska," Senna said, greeting them in an overly cheerful voice to make up for Korra's rudeness. "You're not usually up this early. Didn't you sleep well?"

"Not exactly," Desna said in his usual monotone. Asami studied his face, but it seemed as blank as usual.

"The noise kept us awake," Eska explained. "Sleep was... difficult."

Korra lowered her arm back to the table. Her crab slid forgotten onto her plate and she averted her eyes.

Senna's brow furrowed. "Noise? What noise? It's usually quiet up on the fifth floor."

Asami wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed or amused. In the end, she had to hide her grin behind her hand. She hadn't actually expected anyone to hear them, but Eska's increasingly annoyed expression almost sent her into a fit of giggles.

"Perhaps it was the tiger seals," Eska droned. "Their obnoxious braying can be heard for miles in the winter." Her eyes fixed firmly on Korra, who looked like she wanted the floor to swallow her up.

"You're probably right," Asami said, fighting not to laugh.

Senna nodded. "I'll speak to Tonraq about it. Male tiger seals can be territorial during the breeding season. We don't want any children going down to the shore to play with the otter penguins if there's a pod nearby."

Desna's thin eyebrows arched. "Yes. The breeding season. Of course."

Korra resumed stuffing her face with food, obviously desperate to escape the conversation. Asami felt sorry for her, but not sorry enough to stop smiling. The scream she had earned the night before was more than worth this morning's awkwardness. "Where is Tonraq?" she asked, deciding to put Korra out of the worst of her misery. "He isn't still sleeping, is he? I wouldn't want him to miss breakfast."

"That's a good question," Korra said, louder than necessary. "You should check, Mom."

Senna gave Korra a fond look. "You know he sleeps like a log. Like father, like daughter. I’m guessing that’s why you didn’t hear the tiger seals." Her eyes dropped down to Korra's nearly empty plate. "Then again, maybe I should get him before you go back for seconds. I'll only be a minute." She slipped from the kitchen, leaving the four of them alone in awkward silence.

"You know our washroom shares a wall with yours, don't you?" Desna said, glancing between them. "I sleep in the tub."

"I knew we should have snowbombed you two yesterday," Korra muttered under her breath, taking a swig from her glass.

Asami smirked until Eska turned in her direction. "You've hardly touched your breakfast, Asami. Not surprising, I suppose. Your mouth is probably tired."

That was the last straw. Korra sputtered, spraying out a mouthful of water and slamming her palms flat on the table. Asami couldn't help it. She burst out laughing, eyes swimming with tears. She knew she shouldn't take so much pleasure in Korra's discomfort, but the look on her face was priceless.

Desna, however, remained calm. "Cousin, do you require assistance? You appear to be choking."

Korra coughed, trying to clear her throat. "I... um... I... no, er—"

"She's fine," Asami said after several deep breaths. Her chest still hurt, and her laughter threatened to start again at any moment. "Just easily embarrassed."

Eska studied her with what might have been approval. “And you are not?”

"What do you think?" she asked, meeting and holding Eska's gaze.

"I think the tiger seals should find a different breeding ground. One that is sparsely populated."

Korra slumped forward, banging her forehead against the table and burying her face in her arms. "We'll be quiet," she mumbled, her voice almost too muffled to understand.

"Good." Without another word, Eska and Desna headed over to the other side of the table, where several platters of leftover food from the feast had been laid out.

"Still want to snowbomb them?" Asami whispered, petting the middle of Korra's back. "I could open a window."

"No," Korra groaned. "I think I'll just stay like this until I die. Or they go away forever."

"Just be glad Eska didn't marry Bolin. Otherwise, we might have been the ones complaining."

Korra peeked over her elbow, eyes wide with horror. "Seriously?  _Please_  never mention that again. I might throw up."

After a moment of hesitation, Asami wrapped a reassuring arm around Korra’s waist, cuddling into her side. To her relief, Korra didn’t object to the contact. Instead, she scooted her chair closer, seeking comfort. “If it makes you feel any better, I think you were really brave.”

“What?” Korra snorted, still speaking under her breath. “I almost choked to death!”

“So? Look at us.” She waited for Korra to realize how close they were. “You’re letting me hold you in public. That’s bravery by my definition.”

“My cousins are worse than public,” Korra said, but she didn’t even spare a glance in Desna and Eska’s direction to check if they were watching. “If they want to stare at us, that’s their problem. Not mine.”

Asami placed a kiss on top of Korra’s head, thrilled by the confidence in her voice. “That’s my girl. So, does this mean we can…” She leaned down to whisper a suggestion in Korra’s ear, delighting in the way her lover’s body shuddered against hers. “...later?”

Korra averted her eyes and blushed, coughing to clear her throat. “Um. Maybe. But only if we make sure the fifth floor is empty this time. Deal?”

Asami sighed happily, resting her cheek on Korra’s shoulder. For once, she had a feeling she'd be staying there a while. “Deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains magic!strap-on sex. Well, not really magic since it's Asami's invention from the Facing Fears series, but... close enough. It's a realistic strap-on that transmits sensation. xD
> 
> Things get heated between Korra and Asami in this chapter. Thanks to progman for giving me the idea for the steam bath (also known as a muk'ee).
> 
> And, of course, 2dshepard is responsible for the AMAZING drawings and is my full collaborator on this. Please go follow her (and me) on tumblr if you aren't already, and give her drawings lots of love. They're truly amazing. @2dshepard and @raedmagdon

When Korra woke, she wasn't surprised to find herself alone. Asami's side of the bed was empty, and the only trace of her that remained was a slight impression in one of the pillows. Although Korra was disappointed, a fond smile spread across her face. _Still an early riser, even without the sun._ She yawned, letting the covers drop and trembling as cold air hit her skin. She had fallen asleep naked the night before, and she already missed the warmth of Asami's body cuddled next to hers.

She sat up slowly, debating whether to leave bed or not. Judging from the silence and the pitch black sky outside the window, it was still early in the morning. With the festival finished, she had nothing planned. Eventually, her loneliness got the better of her. She had grown used to seeing Asami first thing in the morning during their vacation, and she didn't want their last day at the South Pole to be an exception.

As she stretched and prepared to stand, she noticed an untouched red outfit sitting at the foot of the bed. Unlike the sheets, it was clean and crisply folded. Asami was in the habit of setting out her clothes for the next day the night before. Everything else was packed away in her luggage. _Hmm. Where could you have gone without your clothes? Unless you stole something of mine..._

Korra glanced at her own clothes, gathered in a rumpled heap beside her suitcase. Nothing appeared to be missing, which narrowed her options considerably. Asami couldn't have gone far in just her robe. Aside from the bathroom attached to their suite, that left only one logical place. Her mouth twitched into a smirk, and she felt more awake as she considered the possibilities.

She hopped out of bed, suddenly full of energy. Instead of retrieving last night's clothes or digging out some new ones, she grabbed the remaining robe hanging on the bathroom door. It didn't offer much warmth, but she wasn't going far. If her guess was right, Asami was just a few doors down. She pulled the belt around her midsection, but paused before knotting it, shooting another glance at her overflowing suitcase. _If she's where I think she is, and we end up doing what I hope we're going to do, maybe I should bring a little assistance._

Korra chewed thoughtfully on her lip before padding to her luggage. She dropped to her knees, rummaging around until she found what she was looking for. Bringing the SatoCock—trademark name still in development—had been Asami's idea, and Korra was grateful that she had insisted. At the time, she had been adamantly opposed to having sex of any kind while they stayed with her parents. That was before Asami had changed her mind with a few whispered words and her very talented tongue. Even Desna and Eska's knowing comments hadn't been enough to put a damper on the memory, although she and Asami had tried to keep quiet since then.

 _Too quiet,_ Korra thought as she headed back to the bed. Despite returning the favor several times, she hadn't been able to make Asami scream. Her considerable efforts had resulted in several earth-shattering orgasms, but they had all been disappointingly silent. She had to admit, her pride was a little wounded. She was fully confident in her ability to give Asami pleasure, but it had been a while since she had seen her girlfriend truly desperate and unhinged. If she didn't have scratch marks all the way down her back by the time they left for Republic City, she wouldn't forgive herself.

She perched on the edge of the mattress and spread her legs, hitching up her robe. The teeth marks Asami had left on her inner thigh were finally started to fade, but a light bruise was still visible. She shook herself, then studied the toy in her hands, turning it around the right way. Easing the shorter end inside didn't take long. Thinking about Asami had already sent most of the blood in her body rushing between her legs, and there was plenty of wetness waiting for her as well. She winced a little as the widest part stretched her opening, then sighed with relief when it slid into place.

A shiver raced through her when her clit lined up with the metal plate. Although she had grown used to the toy over the past few months, the altered sensations still required some acclimation. After a few steadying breaths, she felt almost normal. She stared down at the shaft between her legs, confidence restored. Asami always loved her fingers and her tongue, but perhaps the surprise of the cock would catch her off-guard and leave her a little more vulnerable.

Adjusting her robe again was more difficult than she expected. The toy kept poking out through the front, and she frowned in frustration. The one downside to the SatoCock was that it didn't soften all the way. Wearing it under her clothes left her looking more excited than she wanted to appear in public.

After double-knotting her robe, she headed for the door, peeking up and down the hallway to make sure no one else had ventured from their rooms. Luckily, the coast was clear. She crept out into the dark, abandoned hall and went left, toward a narrow doorway.

Light and warmth washed over her as soon as she opened it. Thin tendrils of steam lapped at her bare skin, and the sound of humming proved her hunch right. _Got ya._ She eyed the plush red bathrobe hanging from a hook on the wall. _I knew you couldn't resist a nice steam bath on a morning like this._ She closed the door behind her as softly as she could, shutting herself into the small changing room.

Removing her robe was a lot easier than getting it to sit right. She hung it on the hook next to Asami's, then turned toward the door on the other side of the room. It was shorter than a person, only at chest height, and though it was well-insulated, it didn't have a knob. She rolled her shoulders, plotting how best to make her entrance. A cocky swagger probably wouldn't work while she was crouching, but she didn't want to creep in, either.

In the end, Korra decided on a surprise attack. _If she's turned toward the stove, I might be able to sneak up and press against her from behind. Hopefully she won't mind a little extra heat._ When Asami's humming continued undisturbed, she ducked down and nudged open the door.

The sight that greeted her had her melting more than the thick wave of steam that enveloped her. Asami was completely naked, bent over as she ladled water onto the sunken-in woodstove. Korra stared in awe, completely forgetting her plan. Asami's ass was always amazing, but when it was naked and pointing straight at her, she couldn't even keep her train of thought going. Worse still, Asami's thighs were far enough apart to reveal everything between them. She blinked several times, but the image stayed put, only wavering slightly with the humidity.

"Uhh..."

The accidental groan made Asami turn, and her face softened with recognition. "Good morning, sleepyhead. I was hoping you would wake up and decide to join me."

Korra remained silent. Asami's skin was flushed, and her hair was piled messily on top of her head. The sweetness of her smile sent a shiver straight down Korra's spine, and she had to stifle a whimper. _Damn it. I'm supposed to be seducing her, and then she has to go and look at me like_ that. _Naked._ _Why?_

Asami set the ladle aside. "Why don't you close the door? You're letting all the steam out."

 _Close the door. Right._ That was something she could do. She shut the door behind her, giving it a push to make sure it stuck in place. Then, she dropped to her knees and crawled to join Asami. "Need any help?" She glanced at the stove, a little reluctantly. Tearing her eyes away from Asami was almost painful. "I can get that wood burning a lot hotter for you."

"Is that really your best line?" Asami laughed. "It needs some serious work, although I guess it's better than 'Uhh...'"

Korra laughed along with her. Embarrassing herself in public was one thing, but embarrassing herself in front of Asami was actually kind of nice. "I don't need lines. I've got _plans_." With a few circular motions, she had a steady stream of water flowing out of the kettle. It evaporated in billows of steam, and the stove started to shake, rattling the heavy rocks on top.

"Plans, huh?" Beads of sweat trailed down Asami's collarbone and Korra followed them, completely entranced. She longed to bury her tongue in the dip above it and drink in the taste. "I think I can guess what those might be."

It took Korra a moment to realize she was being studied, too. Asami's gaze was fixed directly between her legs, and her clit twitched against the transmitter. The ripple that raced up along the shaft was strong enough to be visible, and it made both of them breathe harder. After a long pause, Korra reached out to caress Asami's shoulder. Every inch of her skin was slick to the touch and impossibly smooth. "Why don't I show you instead?"

"Are you sure you're up for it?" Asami asked, but the glint in her green eyes said that she was only joking. "I don't want you passing out from exertion."

"I can regulate my temperature. Are _you_ going to be okay?"

The look Asami gave her could only be described as hungry. "I was born in Republic City, but I'm still Fire Nation." She leaned forward, running a hand along Korra's side to draw them closer. "I can handle the heat."

Asami couldn't have given a clearer invitation. Korra surged forward, dragging Asami's lips into a blazing kiss. She pinned Asami to the nearest floor mat, and a shudder shot through her as their bodies slid together. The heat around them was so intense that their flesh tingled wherever it touched, but Korra didn't care. Asami was already clinging to her, trying to create more contact.

A river of sweat rolled down the middle of Korra's back as she braced herself on her elbows. Her length throbbed, trapped against Asami's stomach, and she started to regret the position she had picked almost immediately. So much skin contact and a firm, slippery surface to grind on were too overwhelming. _This isn't gonna work. Feeling her under me is way too much._ With one last flick of her tongue against Asami's lower lip, she sat on her heels, hoping the slight distance would help.

Asami followed her. A possessive hand curled around her neck, causing fresh droplets to break out between her shoulder blades. Before she could protest, the blunt edges of Asami's teeth nipped at her chin, wordlessly urging her to sink back down. She considered it—temptation made her head swim along with the steam—but the desire to seize control won. She still hadn't made Asami scream for her, and this was one of her last chances.

Korra rose onto her knees, leaving Asami sprawled on her back and surveying the beautiful landscape of her body. Every inch of Asami's skin gleamed. Shimmering pools filled each shallow dip, and she breathed heavily, breasts rising and falling. "You didn't have to leave..."

The note of need in Asami's voice was too much for Korra to bear. Skipping straight to the main event could work out in her favor, or it could backfire spectacularly. She hoped Asami's impatience was a good sign, because she didn't feel much like waiting, and she wasn't sure how long they could actually touch each other without overheating. "Not leaving," she grunted, grasping the backs of Asami's calves and hitching them up. The new angle left Asami open and exposed, revealing the swollen bud of her clit. "Just figuring out how I want to get started."

"I thought you had _plans_?" Asami teased.

Korra narrowed her eyes in determination. "Oh, I do." She kept hold of Asami's calves, pulling them up and apart as she aligned their pelvises. "And you're gonna love 'em."

She won her first victory when Asami's hips lifted toward hers. The heat sliding along the underside of her shaft felt like liquid fire, but she was prepared. Asami moaned while she managed to keep quiet through sheer force of will. She rocked her hips forward, repeating the gliding movement until Asami's eyes fluttered shut. "Korra," she murmured, head rolling away.

Korra grinned. She knew why Asami's voice had dropped. At temperatures this intense, just exhaling was an effort that could leave your mouth feeling raw. But that didn't mean she was going to stop. She changed her approach, making sure the head of her cock caught Asami's clit. That earned her more than a moan. Asami gasped, fingers clawing at the mat beneath them.

Promising herself that those nails would be raking down her back before she was finished, Korra adjusted again. She went lower, lining up with Asami's entrance. Scorching satin swallowed the tip of her shaft, and she hissed in surprise. It was the hottest, wettest, tightest thing she had ever felt, and it made her vision swim.

"Korra?" This time, her name was more of a plea than a question. It was enough to grab her attention. Asami's eyes had opened, and they were glazed over with desire. "Take me." She tilted up, and Korra fought to keep her hips from jerking as another inch sank forward. " _Please._ " The heavy pulse pounding along her length forced her to pause, but she pushed through. She pumped into the sweltering heat, burying herself all the way.

It was blissful agony. So good it was close to painful. Asami's muscles _burned_ as they sealed her in, but she couldn't bear to pull out. She remained where she was, sweat pouring off her in sheets, praying that Asami felt the same desperation. Otherwise, she didn't stand a chance.

But she couldn't stay still forever. Asami started shifting beneath her and she realized she had to move. Gathering her strength was difficult, but she gave a testing jog of her hips, and the sob she tore from Asami when she did made everything worth it. _That's what I'm looking for._ _Now I just need to make you shout a little bit louder._

She tried a few different rhythms, experimenting until she found the right depth and pace. Asami usually liked it fast, but this time, slow and steady thrusts drew out the best sounds. Anything more, and Korra would have been afraid of overwhelming her. Asami's thighs seared where they pressed into her sides, but she held on, keeping them tucked beneath her arms. Nothing in the world would have made her give up her hold.

The hazy puffs of steam and the rattling of the stove became a blur. She focused completely on Asami, on making her fall to pieces. The noises she made were mostly stifled, but the expression of rapture that crossed Asami's glistening face told Korra that she was doing something right. She sped up her strokes, shortening them until Asami's hands shot up and seized her arms. The grip was blistering, but she didn't mind. It was another sign that Asami was close to coming. "Go ahead," she said, trying to ignore the blazing heat clenching her cock. "Don't wait for me. Relax and let it happen."

She knew the moment she succeeded. Asami stiffened, and a long, low wail escaped her lips. It wasn't the loud scream Korra had been hoping for, but she decided to go with it. She went with what she knew always worked, hitting the tender place that always made Asami come undone. She was rewarded when Asami's inner walls went wild around her. They fluttered and squeezed, and soon, she was the one struggling not to make a sound.

 _Fuck. She's the one who's supposed to be shouting, not me._ Korra tried to pull back, but her traitorous body wouldn't let her, and Asami refused to give her up. She didn't have the willpower to pull out anyway, not even when waves of molten heat washed out around the base of her cock. They splashed against her thighs, scalding wherever they ran. She was locked in for the duration, but that didn't mean she was going to give up.

Korra hauled Asami's knees higher, fitting them over her shoulders. The new angle helped her slide even further in, and both of them groaned when she bottomed out. Asami let go of her shoulders, winding both arms around her torso instead. Sharp lines of fire clawed down Korra's back, and she grinned in triumph. She would be heading back to Republic City with scratch marks after all.

As soon as Asami's muscles loosened enough, she began moving again. Her shaft ached with fullness, but she was determined to finish what she had started. Asami was still pulsing around her, and she knew it wouldn't take much to send her flying again. "I know... you're not... finished," she panted, driving as deep as she could. "Let go. I want _everything_ you've got."

For a split second, Asami froze beneath her. Then she started shuddering, and her mouth fell open. "Korra!"

Korra beamed with pride as the scream she had worked so hard for finally burst free, filling the entire room. Asami shouted to the ceiling, completely lost in pleasure. Her inner walls bore down, clutching tighter than Korra could stand. The contractions made her rhythm falter, and the rush of heat pushing out around her cock had her trembling with need. She tried to ride through the rest of Asami's release, but there was no helping it. Hearing Asami's voice break on _her_ name sent her hurtling over the edge.

Her hips snapped, and a powerful ripple coursed the length of her shaft. She spilled over, helpless to prevent Asami's release from pulling out her own. Instinctively, she latched onto Asami's shoulder. Sweat and salt hit her tongue, and she sank her teeth in, sucking hard to stifle her own screams. The bite drew an even bigger flood from both of them. Korra kept pumping as best she could, although she stopped and shivered when the spurts became too intense. At last, she had nothing left to give. She emptied herself with a few more thrusts, making sure to stay deep inside for the last of Asami's aftershocks.

"I... that was... oh, Korra..." Asami breathed, gazing up at her with dreamy eyes. Her entire body relaxed, and Korra smirked.

"You look like you're about to melt into the floor. You okay?"

Asami groaned, pushing lightly at her shoulders. "Actually, I need you to get off. My skin's burning like crazy."

Korra's eyes widened. She summoned what was left of her strength and scrambled backwards, forehead wrinkled in concern. Asami's pale skin had taken on a lacy purple pattern, and she was shaking a little too hard. "Hold on." Korra stifled the fire, and the clouds of steam above the stove parted. The room was strangely silent without the rattling noise, but it was instantly cooler. She drew the rest of the water from the abandoned kettle, chilling it before bending the streams over Asami's damp chest and arms. "There. Any better?"

Asami sighed with relief. "Yes, much. Thank you."

"We should get out of here," Korra said, glancing toward the door. "The skin thing is normal after a steam bath, but I don't want you passing out."

"I thought I was about to," Asami confessed. "But it had nothing to do with the heat, and everything to do with you."

Korra's heart swelled. She helped Asami onto her knees, guiding her gently toward the door. "You don't have to flatter me. That scream said it all. I don't even care if anyone heard you."

Crawling back into the changing room was a relief. Cold air enveloped Korra’s skin, and she closed her eyes, stretching her arms out. The abrupt change in temperature had her heart pounding, but it was actually rather pleasant. She held perfectly still until Asami's hand touched her shoulder. "Um, Korra?"

"Mmm?"

"I hope you meant it when you said you didn't care if anyone heard us..."

That got her attention. Her eyes popped open, and she recoiled in horror. Two slumping figures stood on the other side of the changing room, wearing identical blue bathrobes and the usual blank expressions. Korra froze, unsure whether to curl in on herself or grope for her own robe. "Ugh! Desna? Eska? What are you _doing_ here?"

Desna politely averted his eyes, but Eska just rolled hers. "Preparing to take a steam bath. What else?"

"We were going to join you," Desna added, "until we realized what you were doing."

"Join us?" Asami repeated. She removed their robes from the hooks, and Korra grabbed hers as soon as it hit her face. "Isn't that inappropriate?"

Eska wasn’t impressed. “Isn’t having loud sex in a public place inappropriate?”

"Steam baths are a social thing for the Water Tribe," Korra explained. She positioned herself protectively in front of Asami, trying to preserve as much of her lover's modesty as possible without sacrificing her own. Her face burned hotter than it had in the bath, and she held her wrinkled robe against her body, using it as a makeshift cover. "But waiting out here after they heard us instead of leaving like normal people was _definitely_ inappropriate."

"We couldn't leave," Desna said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Eska nodded. "Otherwise, we wouldn't have known which mat you used. Unless you're prepared to go back in there with a scrub brush..."

Korra sputtered, but Asami didn't react to the comment. "Fine." She closed her robe, knotting the belt calmly around her midsection. "If you still want a turn, you might want to avoid the middle of the room."

"It's all right," Desna said. "The mats flip over."

Eska wasn't quite so dismissive. Her gaze lingered longer than necessary, and Korra scowled, prickling under the scrutinizing stare. "What are _you_ looking at?"

"It's amusing," Eska said, although her face read anything but amusement. "Judging from the sounds we heard the other night, I assumed you were the receptive partner."

Korra suddenly realized what had caught Eska's attention. She frantically tried to adjust the bunched fabric over her lap, but it didn't do much good. The shaft of the toy was still noticeable. "I'm _not_ a bottom," she growled, whipping around to face the wall and shoving her arms angrily through the robe's open sleeves. "Well, I mean, sometimes I... ugh, just shut up and leave! My sex life is none of your business."

"Then maybe you should stop making it our business," Eska said.

Asami's lips pressed into a thin line. "And maybe you should go out in the hall while Korra and I clean up?"

"At last, a sensible suggestion." She turned, aiming a glance at her brother. "Come, Desna. I think this has been sufficiently awkward for all four of us."

Korra didn't turn around again until the outer door had opened and shut. She sank down onto the nearest bench, folding her arms angrily over her chest. "I need to put bells on them or something," she muttered. "They're so damn quiet I never know when they're going to show up."

Asami took the empty space next to her. "There's still time to snowbomb them before we leave."

Korra sighed, unsure what to say. Desna and Eska's interruption had put a real damper on her mood, and her gut churned with embarrassment.

"I'm actually proud of you," Asami said, resting a warm cheek on her shoulder and curling up against her side.

"Huh?" Korra's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Why?"

"Instead of flinching away like a spooked sugar glider, you stood right in front of me and told your cousins to 'shut up and leave', because our sex life is 'none of their business'. I'm not sure I would have expected that a few days ago."

"I did, didn't I?" Korra said, feeling slightly more cheerful. Asami's affection and praise made the situation seem bearable after all. "You know I've never been embarrassed of our relationship, right? Not that I want to put on a show for Desna and Eska, but..."

"I know," Asami laughed. "But it was still sweet."

Soft lips grazed her cheek, and even though most of the steam had gone, a wave of tingling warmth washed over Korra's skin. "I guess holding your hand in public doesn’t seem so scary after getting caught completely naked.” She smiled, confident enough to stand. “C'mon. I don't want the creepy cousins taking their turn until we've cleaned up."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Korra. Bae. We know you like to bottom sometimes. xD It's ok to admit it.


End file.
